ninzardfandomcom-20200215-history
The Third Official Nightwork Election
See also: The Fourth Official Nightwork Election On October 23th of 2018, the second leader of Nightwork, 24DegreeZ resigned from his position. Immediately, Vice Leader XquZ chose five candidates for the next potential leader of Nightwork. MrPiggieMLG would be elected as 3rd Leader of Nightwork on October 27th. The election was the biggest NUA election to have ever happened. 107 votes were cast from all Districts. Candidates These are the running candidates for the 3rd Leader of Nightwork. Claxagon Deliquent Fire Sage MrPiggieMLG TheMadMagician Claxagon "Stronger leader, stronger Nightwork!" - Wants to get involved in more online wars. - Wants Nightwork to gain more power. - Wants to do night shifts 365 days a year. Deliquent "No more wars!" - Wants to stop all online war involvements. - Wants to end night shifts. - Wants other districts to get involved with Nightwork. Fire Sage "Build a safer community for all." - Wants to end all current online wars and find peace. - Wants to make stricter rules involving drama and conflict. - Wants to create a no swearing policy. MrPiggieMLG "Unite the ninzards!" - Wants to improve Nightwork bonds with other Districts. - Wants to go along with the "Final Online War" and make it Nightwork only. - Wants more enforcement of rules related to harassment and drama. TheMadMagician "Toxic shall leave Nightwork!" - Wants to remove all Nightwork members involved with harassment. - Wants to go along with the "Final Online War" and get all Districts involved. - Wants less involvement with other Districts. District 3 Candidate Interruptions When candidates came on to District 3 to promote themselves, many were unfairly treated. Claxagon and TheMadMagician were muted. Claxagon's mute had been somewhat reasonable but TheMadMagician was muted for simply talking. The cause of Claxagon's mute was of him promoting himself too radically and spamming chats. He also promoted himself through private direct messages which many were annoyed by. Many threats were also made by Claxagon. MrPiggieMLG could not promote in District 3 as the server was in heavy heated drama at the time. The drama had been of MonsterDobbs vandalizing Guamplayz671's wiki page on this wiki, Ninzard Wiki. Monster had not made a Fandom account before editing Guam's wiki page so his IP appeared in the edits instead. Dobbs was unaware that not creating an account would result in showing his IP. Guam was infuriated at the sight of his vandalized wiki page. He flipped when he realized Dobbs was responsible. Upon discovering Dobb's IP, Guam had leaked the IP in the District 3 chat but was immediately deleted by Logan ��. Dobbs claims that his doing was a joke and that the amount of vandalizing is very little and totally fixable. Dobbs then says leaking one's IP was illegal and that Guam had temper issues. Guam did not agree. MrPiggieMLG also did not agree with Dobbs and stated that "it was his fault for vandalizing the wiki and also his fault for failing to create an account." Temporary Leadership XquZ acts as the temporary leader of Nightwork until the 3rd Leader of Nightwork is elected. Zapreverser is also temporarily controlling the Nightwork. NEA Generals are currently running agent missions. Detener el Vice Líder XquZar Candidates Claxagon and Deliquent want to remove XquZ from the Vice Leader position. Claxagon says in Spanish that XquZar should be impeached from his position. He says this in Spanish to prevent others from understanding. Claxagon and Deliquent want off his position because they claim that he is too naive and that he only ever seeks peaceful outcomes of every conflict which do not work.